Chronology of the Ered Glos
A Brief History The Ered Glos (The White mountains) have been settled for as long as man has walked the earth. At the beginning of the fifth age, the mountains were home to the Ursani, a tribe of Morrim who ruled all the plains south of the peaks. The mountains were scattered with their villages, tombs and strange ziggurats. This changed however with the coming of the Parzifans and the foundation of what would eventually become Rhutalath. The Parzifans settled the land on the north east side of the mountains, calling it Ronador, and quickly began to expand. Within centuries, the Ursani had been pushed all the way to the Wildlands of the west, and the westernmost peaks of the Ered Glos. In addition to the High Men of Ronador, The Ered Glos were also colonized by Dwarves from the southern mountains of Keledrakus. At first they established only one city, Kalam-Kuzanokiz (Dwarron), on the single mountain of Kazad-Ar. They eventually expanded, however, settling two smaller cities on the western edge of the mountains; Kalam-Grim and Kalam-Borza. The last few centuries have changed the politics of the Ered Glos dramatically. Fleeing the destruction of his homeland, Alqador, Halan lead an exodus to the mountains, and here founded the beautiful and secret city of Salasia. In addition, the Daenor scourge which Halan detested managed to make its way south, and attacked Kalam-Grim and eventually Kalam-Borza. Both the cities fell, eventually being renamed Death-Pass and Snake-Spire respectively. Timeline 77-81 Dwarves from Keledrakus, led by Kuzak, travel north to the Ered Glos in search of wealth. 81 '''Kalam-Kuzanokiz is founded at Kadaz-Ar, a mountain rich in mithril. '''85-98 '''The Kuzaki war against the territorial Ursani. '''98 Peace between the Dwarves and Ursani; trade routes are established. 112 '''The Kuzaki begin to trade with the Gaellians and Edhelnore. '''125 Arandor is founded in North Pacifica. The eastern province of Ronador is established. 130-145 The soldiers of Ronador war against the Ursani, beyond the Ered Glos. 145 General Karik pushes the Ursani back beyond the River Foal. 153-165 The Ursani attack Ronador. The second Ursani war. The Ursani are defeated. 161 Trade starts between Ronador and the elves of Edhelnore. Queen Melwen sends aid against the Ursani. 165 '''General Gral pushes the Ursani beyond the wild river. The Kuzaki begin to trade with Ronador. '''263 Jenorians found the island-continent of Atlantea. They enslave the native Mheara. 266 '''The Dwarven city of Kalam-Borza is found by explorers from Kazad-Ar '''270 '''All Arandor, except Ronador, who refuses, becomes part of the Atlantaen Empire. '''271 '''Ronador becomes Rhutalth. '''282 '''Kuzaki, migrating south from Kadaz-Ar, colonize the Anvil and Garan isles. '''315-400 Warlord Makra leads the Ursani against Rhutalath. Rhutalathians lose much land, and are pushed back beyond the Foal. 385 '''Grim the weak of Kazad-Ar tires of the Dwarven lust for Gold, and leads his people to found a new kingdom. Kalam-Grim is founded. '''400 '''Melwen's forces turn the tide, and the Morrim are moved back to the Glos. Rhutalath has even more land. '''415 '''Isle of Garan colonized by Rhutalthians.. '''416-500 '''The Garan Isles are continuously colonized. '''425 Dwarves of Anvil isles trade with Rhutalath. 465 '''Arandor is split into Ardadain, Pandarat, Alqador and Fornarda. Sorana I becomes king of Alqador. The four kingdoms war for supremacy. '''473 King Mora of Alqador sign the Treaty of Jersular with the Mearri. The Elves begin to teach the Alqans magical abilities. 485 '''Rhutalath gains more land from the Ursani, stretching to the Casar river. '''496 Using their new magical abilities, the Alqans slaughter the Fornardans. Thousands of Fornardans are killed, and Ardadain intervenes. 500 '''The Elves of Amel threaten to break off the alliance with Alqador if they continue their violence. The Alqans repent, and enter an age of peace. '''550 Alqador reaches its height of Power. The Bright Academy is built. 575-614 Morrim are pushed further back to river Nel. The Ursani attack the Kuzaki; the Dwarves declare war on them. 606 '''The Nagrim continue to trade with the Ursani. '''607 Vanacuiel escapes the siege. The Elven King, Calenalda, is slain trying to stop her. 630 '''Rhutalath re-establishes trade with the Kuzaki. '''645 '''A formal alliance is formed between the Rhutalthians and Kuzaki, '''652 Pandarat becomes Vancumar. 668 '''Rhutalath joins the fight against the Death Queen. '''669 Morrim attack Rhutalath. 680 '''The mithril veins or Kazad-Ar begin to run dry. There is panic amongst the Kuzaki. '''690 The Great Purge. Rhutalathians, along with Kuzaki and Elf allies, push the Morrim south as far as the Sira. 691-701 The Kuzaki king is blamed for the loss- There is a Dwarven civil war deep in the mountains. King Mimakh is killed, but his son takes over. Thousands of Dwarves migrate to find new lands and riches. Others join the halls of Kalam-Borza. 693-890 The Alqans enjoy a long peace, with thousands of new discoveries. Generations of Alqans assign themselves to peace and love, and non-violence. Alqa becomes a paradise, and thousands emigrate there. 705 The halls of Twisted Fell are founded in Ardadain, by Thorin I, refugee from Kazad-Ar. 723-760 Great gold deposits found under the Ered Salqe, in Fornarda, by Kizli the Dwarf, from Kazad-Ar. Many Dwarves migrate there from Kazad-Ar. Dwarron is more or less abandoned. New Dwarf cities are built. 760 Fornarda becomes Malidor, the richest country in Gaiana. The Alqans refuse to sell magical weapons to the Malidorans. 801-818 Last war between the Rhutalathians and Ursani. most of the Ursani are driven to Calendrudor, or Keledrakus. 865 Halan is born in Ometon, Alqador. 882 Halan joins the Aetherlords. 885 Kasta Tetsushi is born in Niapona, and given to a monastery 890 Daenor founded by Yamaile. King Feanos Half-Elven visits Daenor, and is slain. Alqador is refused help by the other realms, who feel slighted by the Alqans lack of aid in their own problems. 891 The Daenorrim attack Alqador; thousands are killed as the citizens refuse to fight. Halan is injured in the fight. 894 The Alqans, with the aid of the Elves, attack Daenor, and reach the Shadowfort. The Daenorrim manage to turn their own magic against them. The Alqan army is all but wiped out, and flees. The Daenorrim follow up. Halan makes his name by leading theonly successful Alqan assault. 895 The Daenorrim sweep through Alqador, and begin to murder the people. The Alqans are no match, having their own magic turned against them, and having not trained to fight. The entire south falls under the shadow, and the people flee north. Halan marries Salasi, 14 years his junior, and is promoted to Captain. 896 The north of Alqador is attacked. Bright Academy is destroyed, and the Halls of Essence are captured. The Alqans retreat to the Forest of Amel, and to the capital city of Ometon. Halan and a few of his people flee with the artifacts from the Halls 897 Kalimar of Daenor lays siege to Ometon. Malidor sends a small army to help, but it is wiped out. 899 Kalimar conquers Ometon, and the last city falls. Alqador is destroyed. Many men flee to Ardadain and Malidor. Others flee underground, to the great Caverns, vowing revenge. Pteatra is born in Aega. 900-904 Alqador becomes known as Ilmanor. 902 '''Halan of Alqador leads a horde of his people south. He is guided by the eagle, Thoria, to the Dolen Vale. Here he founds the hidden city of Salasia, modelled after Alqador. Salasia is named after Halan's young wife, Salasi. Mira, Halan's sorceress, brings many items from the Vaults of Ilmanor, and sets up a new vault in Salasia. '''903 '''Kasta Tetsushi is expelled from the monastery and flees to the Tan-Guri mountains. '''905 '''Kasta is visited by the Death Queen on Mount Kengu. He begins preaching to the Niaponi '''908 '''The Salasians begin trade with the nearby Dwarves of Kadaz-Ar '''911 The Salasians open up trade with Kalam-Boraz and Kalam-Grim, much to the chagrin of the Dwarves of Kalam-Kuzanokiz. 914 Kasta is visited by the Death Queen again. 915 Kasta forms the Army of Vankimi's Salvation, and renames himself Kasta Khan. He attacks Niapona. 917 Pteatra becomes Queen of Aega. 923-927 Drought in Aega. Thousands starve. 926 '''Kasta Khan and the Vankimi's Salvation are defeated. They flee east. '''927 '''Revolt in Aega. Ptetra is chased out of the land. Kasta joins the Black Fang, and moves to Daenor. '''928-960 Pteatra begins to rule the Snake-People in Mizania. She becomes known as Lamia the Golden. 932 '''Kasta Khan is given a Ring of Life by Yamaile, and sent to guard the Rhutalth border. '''933 '''The Dwarves of Dwarron issue an ultimatum for the Salasians to break trade with the other Dwarves. In response, Salasia breaks trade with Dwarron. '''934 '''Lamia the Golden performs the Great Rite of Maliarch and gains immortality. '''961 '''The Seri-Lin are established, fearing a possible attack by the Dwarves of Dwarron. Lamia the Golden journey's to Daenor and joins the Shadowmage. '''963-966 Lamia becomes Yamaile's lover. 967 Lamia murders the King of Aega, and takes over. She gives birth to Cloebria. 971 '''Lamia leads the Aegans against the Perunar. The Aegans have a great victory, conquering most of the north. '''972 Queen Salasi, wife of Halan, dies. 975 Halan dies. His son Madon is crowned. A full month of mourning takes place in Salasia. 980 Lamia conquers even more of Peruna, and sets herself as Queen of Lamiara (Northern Peruna). 983 In an effort to balance the Seri-Lin's combatative nature, the Kadi-Mar is established in the old Vaults of Mira. The Kadi-Mar is dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and peace. Their culture becomes on based on peace and equality. 991 The Peruna, led by Sultan Uizmahn assaults Lamiara, reclaiming much land. 992 '''The Salasians begin trading with the Rhutalathians. '''996 Lamia leads another assault on the Perunar, killing the Sultan, and slaughtering the Perunar army. 1000 '''Lamia is killed in the Battle of Serinmar by the new Sultan, Kiarmed. The Lamiri are chased back to Aega. Cloebria becomes Queen of Aega. '''1002 '''Cloebria receives a ring of life from Yamaile. '''1021 '''Lamia is resurrected- she is summoned to Daenor. '''1023 '''Kasta and Keasa lead an army against the Rhutalathians. The Daenorim are defeated. '''1025 '''An army of Orcs, led by Kasta Khan and Lamia the Golden attacks the Dwarven cities of Kalam-Borza and Kalam-Grim. Salasia sends a small host to help, but it is defeated. Kadaz-Ar refuses to help. '''1028 '''Kalam-Grim surrenders, and accepts Deanor rule. The Dwarves are enslaved. Kasta Khan takes over. Kadaz-Ar finally agrees to help. '''1030 '''The Battle of Borza-Dale. Salasians, and the Dwarves of Kadaz-Ar and Kalam-Borza defeat Lamia's army in the passes outside Kalam-Borza. King Murin of Dwarron is killed. '''1041 '''The Daenorim ally themselves with the Ursani. They capture Kalam-Borza, killing every Dwarf, and it becomes ruled by Lamia the Golden. The Salasians and Dwarrons are beaten back. '''1045 '''The Battle of Dwarron Bridge. The Danorim host is defeated at the gates of Dwarron, but the Dwarven losses are high, and their army is crippled. '''1046-1051 Salasia is besieged by the Daenorim. The Kadi-Mar contemplate surrender. 1051 '''The Battle of Halan Peak. The Salasians, helped by the remnants of Kazad-Ar, defeat the siege and chase the Daenorim back to their lairs. '''1213 Lamia the Golden becomes an honourary Servant of Lore. 1218 Prince Elris of Ardadain, returning from a Rhutalathian diplomatic meeting, is forced to shelter from a storm in the white Mountains. He stumbles upon the city of Salasia. A treaty is drawn, and Salasia allies itself with Ardadain. 1378 '''Third Dark War. Daenor attacks Ardadain. King Arluin is slain by Snotbag the Black Troll. A host from Salasia helps defeat the Daenorim. '''1379 Salasia is besieged by a Dark host. Many people are killed. The Kadi-Mar begin to insist on peace. The Salasians close their borders, and enter isolation. 1383 Drought grips Salasia. They reopen their trade with Kadaz-Ar, to keep from starving. They still retain their isolation from the other nations, however. 1403 '''Civil war in Rhutalath between the Elf-friends and the Faithful. '''1408 '''Twisted-Fell is attacked by Undead sent from Vancumar. Prince Dwalin leads the Dwarves north to Black-Rock, vowing to return. '''1411 King Vanhir of Rhutalath is slain by Angabor, leader of the Inquisition. The king's son is hidden from him. 1454 'Ardadain attacked by the Morrim. The Salasians refuse to help. '''1471 'Valkrist, Berunez and Steel become lost in the Riddle Caves. '1472 'Quest for the Sword. Lexus the Lightbringer vanquishes the undead from Twisted-Fell. In gratitude, Prince Dwalin joins the Fellowship. Lamia begins to look for the Kanusarn. '''1473 '''King Dwalin is crowned in Twisted-Fell. '''1474 Lamia the Golden finds the Kanusarn in the east Ered Glos. She begins to suspect its power. '1475 'Blood Wolf finds Lamia in the Ered Glos, and steals the Kanusarn. Lamia is killed, but returns a few months later, premature and weak. Blood Wulf and the rest of the Wraith Company travel through the Riddle Caves. Later that year they arrive at Salasia to retrieve the Gauntlets of Mist. Category:Ered Glos Category:Chronology